AussieNesia ABCs
by Colors-of-Fire
Summary: "Is the sun really yellow?" Indonesia mumbled as she and Aussie were slacking off on their sailboat. "I think it's just big and really bright.""Not as big and bright as your eyes..." Australia mused to himself, though Indonesia heard it, and that made her whip her head around and look at him."... What?" Australia/Indonesia


**Honestly, these two need more lovee~~ And thank you kooper for giving me a better idea for the letter K. So here it is :D  
**

**I can only wish I own Hetalia...  
**

* * *

**A** is for **A**nnoying

* * *

Australia never understood, with the large amount of money he's given her, she still comes back for more with a sheepish grin. It was cute the first few times, and then it just gets bothersome. "What happened to the money before?"

"I... May have... Lost... It...? I swear! I don't know where it went! I was holding it in my hands and when I looked away, it was gone! .. Eheh... Please...?"

* * *

**B** is for **B**rave

* * *

Australia always knew she was a brave girl. Especially since the day she fearlessly took on Japan and his katana, though it had ended in her defeat.

* * *

**C** is for **C**lose

* * *

"Stop moving, Aussie! Do you want me to fix it or not?" Indonesia placed her hands on her hips. She and Aussie had gotten into a fight earlier, and it ended with a black eye for Australia.

"Well maybe you wouldn't have to fix anything if you didn't punch me!""Well, maybe if you didn't make me lose my temper, I wouldn't have hit you! Now stop moving before I punch your lights out for real!"

Yes, these two are very close indeed.

* * *

**D** is for **D**reams

* * *

"What's your dream, Australia?" Indonesia asked her koala-loving companion as they both stared at the stars.

"... I want to be able to pull the greatest pranks ever!" Australia grinned widely. "What about you?"

"I want to be loved and appreciated by my people... That's all I want..." The young girl closed her eyes and made a wish to the evening star, and Australia silently wished for that too.

* * *

**E** is for **E**ncouragement

* * *

"Come on, mate! Jump! It's only height! Water is the safe zone, see?" Australia called cheekily as he watched the Indonesian girl from the top of the waterfall. They were currently goofing off in one of Indonesia's jungles, and found a river and waterfall. He had jumped down earlier, and now he was daring her to do so as well. "It's that time of the week again, mate! Adrenaline time!"

"Aaaughh, what is it with you westerners and death seeking?!" Was her response.

* * *

**F** is for **F**lowers

* * *

"Why do you wear flowers all the time, mate?" Aussie mumbled as he twirled a cambodia between his fingers.

"... Cuz I don't like perfume..."

* * *

**G** is for **G**irlfriend

* * *

"I heard that Britain is dating Seychelles now." Indonesia mumbled absently as Australia gathered some tamarinds in a basket. "Is that true?"

"Yea. So what of it?"

"Do you have a girlfriend too?"

That innocent question never fails to dye the Australian's cheek red.

* * *

**H** is for **H**eadaches

* * *

"Hey, mate! You ready to go croc wrestling again?" Australia cheerfully called as he visited Indonesia's hotel room in Sydney.

"I'm sorry... But I can't... Malaysia is giving me another migrane..."

* * *

**I** is for **I**ce cream

* * *

"What flavor do you like best, mate?""Um... Why are you interested in my favorite ice cream flavor all of a sudden?"

* * *

**J** is for **J**ealous

* * *

"Oi, what do you want?" Australia sneered at the dutchman standing at Nesia's doorstep.

"I came to visit Indonesia." Netherlands replied flatly, also glaring at the Australian. "Move aside."

"You wish! She's mine!"

"What's with the yelling?" Indonesia mumbled as she stepped out from behind Aussie, her large, male sumatran tiger trailing behind her. It growled loudly at the both of them, and they both mumbled a quiet 'nothing'.

* * *

**K** is for **K**iss

* * *

The first time, Australia kissed her on the cheek. She turned beet red and hit him clear across the arm. The second time, Australia kissed her on the lips. She turned a flaming shade of crimson and hit him clear across the cheek.

* * *

**L** is for **L**anterns

* * *

"Err... Sorry, mate... But I may have forgotten the lanterns..." Australia mumbled sheepishly as he approached his asian friend on top of the hill. "Japan already started the festival... Wanna watch the others?"

"Nah, let's just stay out here!" Indonesia smiled widely. "Who needs lanterns when you have fireflies?"

And then, a stream of ten thousand blinking lights floated around them, brighter than any lantern.

* * *

**M** is for **M**oney

* * *

"Why are you giving so much money to Indonesia?" Malaysia mumbled in annoyance as she and Aussie walked back from their CommonWealth meeting. Australia could only shrug his shoulders and smile.

"I guess I just like seeing her smile." That made Malaysia gag.

* * *

**N** is for **N**ostalgia

* * *

Sometimes, Australia wonders how many old pictures he had that doesn't have Indonesia in it.

* * *

**O** is for **O**rangutans

* * *

Orangutans did NOT like him. Especially not Indonesia's favorite orangutan Bobo. That ape hated his guts. "Worried I'll take mommy away from you, eh?"

Bobo responded with an annoyed raspberry.

* * *

**P** is for **P**onds

* * *

"Why don't you go out to sea to fish, mate?" Australia asked as he watched Indonesia cast her line in her fish pond.

"Sometimes I get too lazy to get up on boat... And the pond makes it more convenient for me if I want to kill time by fishing, don't you think?"

"But... Don't you need to make a pond for that first?""Well, I get bored... So I have a lot of time for it..." And he had to admit, it's amazing what she does when she's bored.

* * *

**Q** is for **Q**ueen

* * *

"It's always the eldest who gets the throne, right?"

"Mh-hm..." Indonesia nodded as she made her and Australia's dinner.

"So, among your sisters... You're the queen, right? Your highness?" Australia grinned and she turned her head and smirked.

"And since you're the eldest among your siblings, that makes you king as well, right?"

Australia hid a triumphant and knowing grin behind his hand. "It sure does, mate."

* * *

**R** is for **R**eminiscence

* * *

"I wonder if he remembers..." Indonesia would muse to herself everytime she watched Australia carve something out of a small piece of wood. Just like the old days.

* * *

**S** is for **S**orry

* * *

"Please, mate... Open the door... Look, I'm sorry! A'right? I'm sorry! Come on, let me in!" Australia pounded on her front door, but she isn't letting him in. Indonesia stared blankly at the ceiling as she laid on her back on the floor.

"... He's so loud..."

* * *

**T** is for **T**endency

* * *

Australia never understood, but Indonesia always had a tendency to lose her temper for no serious reason. And when she does, things get ugly fast.

* * *

**U** is for **U**nique

* * *

"There's no one else like you, Nesia." Australia said sincerely as he stared at the girl before him. "You're unique."

"No, I think I'm just different." She smiled, once again, humbly. "You're different too. We're both different."

* * *

**V** is for **V**iolent

* * *

If Australia knew one thing, it was to not get on Indonesia's bad side. He had seen how that went with Malaysia and Netherlands, and it did not end well at all.

* * *

**W** is for **W**orry

* * *

Indonesia gritted her teeth as she persistently pushed down on Aussie's chest, their surfboards abandoned on the beach. Australia had gone through a massive whipeout, and when he didn't resurface, Indonesia had went fishing for him.

After a few more pumps, Aussie gasped, and coughed out the water that had choked him. "W-what happened?" He asked, disorientated, only to get a sudden and tight hug from his companion.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again!"

* * *

**X** is for **X**mas

* * *

"I know you don't celebrate christmas, but I thought I'd give you something anyway." Australia handed her a box of chocolate. "Here."

Indonesia grinned a hearty grin as she took the gift. "Hey, thank you, Aussie! But... I didn't get anything for you..."

"How about you kiss me, and then we'll call it even?"

SMACK!

"Y-you wish..." Indonesia mumbled, face beet red. Australia grinned, satisfied he made her blush, as he rubbed his now sore arm.

* * *

**Y** is for **Y**ellow

* * *

"Is the sun really yellow?" Indonesia mumbled as she and Aussie were slacking off on their sailboat. "I think it's just big and really bright."

"Not as big and bright as your eyes..." Australia mused to himself, though Indonesia heard it, and that made her whip her head around and look at him.

"... What?"

* * *

**Z** is for **Z**inc

* * *

"Sun block?" Indonesia stared at the bottle Aussie held up to her.

"Yep! You need to use so your skin doesn't get sunburn!" Slowly, Indonesia took the bottle.

"Are you using it too?"

Australia laughed. "What? No... Only girls use sun block!""If you're not using it, then why do I have to?!"

"Mate..."

"..."

"..."

"Fine..." Indonesia took it and turned to go somewhere private to apply it, and she didn't look back.

"... And you'd better not peek!"

* * *

**Ohh, I just love tsundere Nesia~ Don't you?**


End file.
